Mysterious Disappearance
Mysterious Disappearance is the 16th episode of season 6 and the 146th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in , the Lyoko-Warriors are in the living room seeing the television of plasma, where give a news on the odd incident of the previous episode when an FBI agent was found died in the street that was work of the new sentinel, and afterwards the president announces to the citizens that presents to the new sentinels in public with a new version improved which supposes that it isn't good. Alex turns off the television and goes to the basement to sleep with the Lyoko-Warriors, leaving Aelita alone with his laptop, and hacks Internet to locate the whereabouts of Jeremy with several images of cameras of security included outside of the Hermitage. The computer shows her a result where the image go out the FBI agents kidnapping Jeremy and putting him into a van, leaving the glasses broken in the floor. Yumi and Ulrich are in the flat roof of the building, during a moment romantic after restarting his relation happily. Ulrich asks her what happened that day that Anthea and were murdered by the Men in Black and she explains him the day that he disappeared and he crossed the portal, the policemen appeared to interrogate the professors and Mr. Delmas and they were accused falsely on they're working for Franz Hopper. But afterwards Mr. Delmas and Jim were dismissed, and they were forced to leave Kadic. Sissi says that FBI agents captured Mr. Delmas and Jim and they put them into their van. In this moment, Mr. Delmas and Jim take advantage of the opportunity and of risky way, they jump by the door that gives to the street and escape far of the agents putting by the alley and go into the scuppers. To the cape of some three months afterwards Mrs. Hertz is appointed director to do charge of Kadic academy and afterwards asks Evan that they bring to the Lyoko-Warriors to his dispatch. Suddenly a spectre possesses the director Hertz and takes the control of her, and pretends her same emotion following the just plan when the Lyoko-Warriors come and she says them that they are expelled warning to the parents of the Lyoko-Warriors: Walter and Sandrine Stern; Michael and Casandra Belpois and Takeo and Akiko Ishiyama. To the cape of some minutes afterwards the parents arrive to the desk and they wer notified that their children were expelled without an apparent reason and they accuse Hertz like unfair, and go with the Lyoko-Warriors angered. Afterwards X.A.N.A. possesses the president of France to announce to a new development giving the name of "sentinels" to trap to the Lyoko-Warriors and control the city, completing his plan. In the present, Yumi finishes to explain the history that they already know about Lyoko and the Factory but says him that her parents (Takeo and Akiko) and her brother Hiroki, Sissi's mother and Jeremy's parents are died also by the sentinels in X.A.N.A.'s hands, except Walter and Sandrine who survived. Yumi and Ulrich return to the Hermitage to gather with the Lyoko-Warriors to sleep, to the following morning Aelita goes to the bathroom. She washes her face and suddenly Aelita's hand is about to to dispel and her body also. She notifies he Lyoko-Warriors that they're also disappearing each one little by little except Sissi, that she doesn't affect her being something odd. Aelita checks the supercomputer to look for a tower activated and it's detected one in the sector 5 reconstructed, without the crack of the purgatory. Then Aelita says Sissi that she is the hope for deactivate the tower and she's virtualized automatically, typing the virtualization when her hands disappear completely just in time. The Lyoko-Warriors decide to seat in the bed when the legs also are about to to dispel little by little, revealing the cause that X.A.N.A. is altering the past when locating a portal of the time that is in the abandoned building in the flat 14. Ulrich discovers that the portal is the way to return to the past preventing X.A.N.A.'s resurrection. But only it remains to know as it works, gladdening to fix the dark future and undo the damages. While in Lyoko, Sissi falls outside of the dome of the sector 5 in front of the entrance but when going in discovers that the place is altered by X.A.N.A. like a species of labyrinth. Before she checks by the terminal to download a map and she memorises the way, but there are five towers activated and one of them is the true, and the false are cheats with a powerful virus that it will destroy her existence. She risks with his decision and discovers that there is a small trick that the own X.A.N.A. doesn't know it, and signals that the fourth tower is the authentic and the rest are false. It memorises the way and goes in quickly. While the Lyoko-Warriors are disappearing little by little, Aelita sees the photos of Anthea and Franz together with Aelita that are changing his existence and she communicates him to Sissi by the receiver and she has to hurry immediately. Program the small skill for Sissi that will allow her to deactivate the tower without problems leaving everything in her hands. Sissi in the labyrinth of the sector 5 arrives to the correct way, and the tower is very near. Suddenly they appear Creepers and they shoot laser from the mouth, and Sissi dodge the shots quickly with her pink spirit and attacks them by behind with her giant sword. She wins them and at the end she arrives to the tower. She crosses it and when arriving in the terminal, Aelita explains that now she can deactivate the tower without problems. She puts the hand with the Code: Lyoko and the tower is deactivated. With the tower deactivated, the Lyoko-Warriors are saved to be erased of their existence, and everything goes back to the normality. To the following morning, Ulrich and Yumi investigate the flat 14 of the abandoned building where X.A.N.A. was crossing the portal, and there is a time machine with a computer but is protected by an installed security and Jeremy is the only one who can hack the security, and the date shows the year 1980. Gallery Episode146.jpg|Ulrich and Yumi in the building to find X.A.N.A.'s time portal. es:Desaparición misteriosa fr:Disparition mystérieuse Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes